


Not a Traitor

by Jennsepticeye (orphan_account)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, the others make an appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 08:03:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17863511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Jennsepticeye
Summary: Anon asked:  can u do a steve/reader where they r dating n she’s a double agent? working on avengers is her last mission before the group she worked for release her sister and herself. however reader suspect that her cover is blown n she’s right. the others follow safe distance. she told her handler n got killed, dying in steve’s arms. steve promise to free her sister. pls do it?





	Not a Traitor

**Author's Note:**

> I'm reposting all my fics from Tumblr here, and then orphaning them and deleting my blog. I don't want them to be forgotten for those who enjoyed them, so I'm posting them here.
> 
> If you want to track my down on tumblr now, my user name is @jennsepticeye

_“What is my mission?” You asked, stone faced.  
_

_“The Avengers. You are to infiltrate for eighteen months. You will report at the end of every month with intel. I want to know every chink on their metaphorical armor.” the frightening man said  
_

_“And what of Victor?”  
_

_“This is your final mission. As promised you and your brother will be free to go. Your file and gun are  on the table.”  
_

_“Yes sir. Thank you sir.”_

* * *

“Hey Steve, can you hand me the paprika?” You said over your shoulder

“Mm-hm. Here.” He said passing you the requested spice and hugging you from behind, causing you to giggle.

“Steve stop! I’m cooking!”

“And it smells amazing.” he commented.

“So it would be a shame if a certain super soldier caused me to burn it.”

“Okay okay. I just wanted to tell you I’m going to see Peggy.”

“Oh? Tell her I said Hi”

“Or you could come tell her yourself?” he asked hopefully.

“Nah,” You said. “She wants to see you. Plus, girlfriend meets the ninety-something ‘ex’ after you disappeared for seventy years, kinda awkward.” you said, stirring the pot,

“Okay doll. But she would like to meet you sometime.”

“Maybe next time?”

“Yeah. Love you.” he said pulling on his coat and giving you a chaste kiss.

“Love you too.” You replied, feeling a pang of guilt. “Drive safe.”

* * *

_“This is Agent L/N.” Fury boomed. “As of today, she is the newest  member of the Avenger’s Initiative.”_

_“Nice to meet you ma’am.” Said a blonde, holding out his hand. “Steve Rogers”  
_

_“Just call me Y/N.” You said, shaking his hand. “Happy to be here.”  
_

After Steve came home you enjoyed a warm meal and a movie, traditional for Thursday nights. Afterwards you went to bed early. You snuggled into Steve’s chest and closed your eyes in thought. Your boyfriend and the rest of the team had been acting strangely around you lately, almost suspicious.  _Maybe they were onto you._ The thought alarmed you. _No way right?_ You dismissed the thought, but somewhere in the back of your mind, it tugged at your consciousness.

* * *

_“Hey Steve.” You said, stepping past him to the coffee machine._

_“Hello Y/N” He greeted before taking a deep breath. “I was wondering if you would like to get dinner sometime?”  
_

_You smiled, blushing “I’d love to”  
_

_“Great! Tonight? I-i mean, if that’s too sudde-”  
_

_“That sounds just fine.”  
_

_“Seven?”  
_

_“Seven.”  
_

_—_

_The date was nothing fancy, pizza actually. Apparently the restaurant had been there in the 40s so Stever felt comfortable there. To be totally fair, the food was delicious. No questions as to how they stayed in business that long._

_“I had a great time tonight.” You said, leaning against your door in the tower.  
_

_“Me too. We should do this again sometime.”  
_

_“We should. you said standing on your toes to kiss his cheek. “Good night Steve.”  
_

You slipped carefully out of Steve’s sleeping arms and then out of the bed. Dressing yourself you stepped into the hall.

“You’re up late Miss.” JARVIS said, making you jump.

“Jesus JAR`. Yeah, I can’t sleep. I’m going for a walk.”

“Okay Miss. Stay safe.”

“Thanks.” You said, treading down the stairs and out the door. You were more than thankful that the rain would mask the guilty tears that rolled down your cheeks. Shamefully you stuffed your hands into your pockets, turning into the familiar alleyway darkness.

* * *

_“Steve?” you said, walking up behind him.  
_

_“Yes?” He replied turning around, smiling. In the blink of an eye you had laced your arms around his neck and brushed your lips against his. He took the hint and kissed back eagerly. There was warmth and sparks as your lips moved in sync. Steve’s large hands on your hips pulled you closer and your smaller hands tangled in his blonde locks.  
_

_“What was that for?” He asked when you pulled apart.  
_

_“To answer a question I had.”  
_

_“Oh? And what was the answer?”  
_

_“That I love you.” You said, nuzzling into his shoulder. This wasn’t supposed to happen… Oh god….  
_

_“I love you too” He replied happily.  
_

* * *

“Good evening Miss Y/N” The menacing voice spoke.

“And you sir.”

“Report!” He demanded.

“I have found no weakness for either Thor Odinson or Captain Rogers.” You said monotonously.

“Is that so? Tell me, how is your relationship with the Captain? Be honest now.” You froze. _How did he know?_  “Y/N. Answer my question.”

“I love him sir.” You said “I also fear my cover may have been blown.”

“Hmm. A shame. We can’t take any chances, I’m afraid. Although your mission wasn’t a complete waste. The Captain does have one weakness.” You heard a gun cock. “You!”

Before you could think there was a deafening boom, a cry of “No!”, your chest exploded in pain and your handler cackled. You coughed blood and fell to your knees, white hot pain in every breath. Strong arms caught you and held you to a strong, familiar chest.

“S-steve?” You coughed up more blood. There was a ‘chang’ of metal and the cackling ended.

“Shh. Don’t talk. You’re going to be just fine.”

“N-no. I-I need to say this. Please t-take care of my brother. Take care of V-victor. Please p-promise me you’ll take care of h-him” You said meeting his teary eyes.

“I promise. P-please just don’t go… I love you.” You were both crying now.

“I love you t-too. I’m sorry.” you choked out with a dribble of blood, You hear Steve’s final cry of anguish before your vision went black.  _Goodbye Steven._

* * *

_You wanted to tell him. You really did. Everything about The Group and your parents and Victor. But if you did, they would kill your brother and you couldn’t let that happen. You really did love Steve. Every time he said those three words the guilt and shame threatened to drown you._

_“Y/N. You there?” He said, shaking you out of your thoughts.  
_

_“Huh? Yeah sorry.” You replied, snuggling into him and pressing play on the remote. **I’m so sorry…**  
_

“Ack!” You made a sound somewhere between a gasp and a groan as you clutched your bandaged ribs. You opened your eyes to whites and pale blues.  _Hospital?_

“Y/N?” It was Steve. He was sitting next to your bed.

“W-where am I?” You croaked.

“Hospital.” He said, almost coldly

“What?! Wait, where’s Vic?”

“Sister!” the aforementioned small boy ran into the room and jumped into your arms.

“Oh my gosh Vic…!” You cried softly, hugging him. “I was so worried. I’m so glad you’re okay.”

“I’m okay sis. Captain America said you you got really badly hurt though. Are you ‘kay?”

“Yeah, the Captain saved my life. You know, we have some things to talk about. Why don’t you go talk to the lovely nurses in the hallway.” Victor nodded and bounded out of the room, so you turned your attention to Steve again. “I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you… They had Victor and I’m the only family he’s got anymore. I get it. I made a mistake and I turned to the wrong people for help. So I’m sorry.”

“And how much of that was an act?” he had a hurt look on his face and you knew exactly what he was  talking about. The thought hurt.

“Okay yes I was a ‘double agent’ a traitor or whatever you want to call it. Yeah, I lied. A lot. I won’t deny any of that. But Steven Grant Rogers, I do love you, more than anything on this damn planet. No part of that was a lie. But I’ll understand if you walk out that door right now and never look back”

He looked stunned for a moment, then melancholy. “I understand why you did it. I really do.  Every logical part of me is saying to never trust you again, to leave right now. Every other part though, the ones that say I love you, are telling me that it wasn’t your fault and that I can still trust you.” He said looking away.

“And which side is winning?”

“I honestly don’t know, I’m at war with myself and it scares me. I know one thing, it’s that I can’t stand the the thought of not having you by my side. I want to trust you…I just…”

“…don’t know how.” You finished and Steve nodded “Then don’t. Give me a chance to fix my mistakes. If I can’t, if you decide you can’t trust me, Victor and I will leave.”

“Okay.” He said, finally looking up at you. Softly he pulled you into a hug, mindful of the hole in your chest.

“Sorry for almost dying too.” You mumbled into his chest.

Steve pulled away to look at you. “Not almost Y/N. You did die. For almost 15 minutes.”

“Fifteen… minutes?”

He nodded tensely. You only stayed shocked for a moment before you pulled him close again and kissed him gently. Even with your chapped lips and the taste of blood, the kiss was filled with warmth and sparks an love. There were some new aspects too, like relief and pain and longing. Silently tears slipped down both of your faces as your lips moved in harmony.

“Ew Cooties!”

You and Steve jumped apart, causing you to hiss in pain. “Victor L/N!’ You scolded playfully, seeing Tony holding your brother in the doorway.

“Hiya Y/N” said the billionaire.

Hey Tony.” You said, taking he child from his arms. “I can hear the rest of them in the hall. Bring ‘em in. I have a lot to explain.”

“No kidding.”


End file.
